The Girl in the Dragon Pajamas
by thekatqueen
Summary: Karkat is forced to wear a human sleeping garment known as a Kigurumi. It's red and ugly, but it makes Terezi happy. Anything for the crazy dragon girl. This is just more Karezi fluff. I suck at titles.


This is posted on AO3 with the title Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

* * *

Karkat Vantas sat in the middle of his respite block, complaining loudly as usual. What wasn't usual was the clothing he was wearing. But that just happened to be what he was complaining about. He was wearing a one piece human sleeping garment that looked like a bright red crab. There were little pincher claws that came up over his hands and his belly was a very pale brown. It also had a hood that had a eyes and a mouth in an angry expression and the little feelers that crabs have on the top. The expression of the troll wearing it was very similar to the hood.

"I really hate this thing." He complained. "I look so fucking stupid!" He lifts up a hand, looking at the claw of his bright red pajama suit. The only reason it remained on his body was that he was promised that if he wore it, he wouldn't have to get bit, nipped, or cut to satisfy his matesprit's insane obsession with the color red. "Terezi, come on. Lets get some sleep."

When he doesn't get a response, and he looks around. "Terezi?" A growl comes from the opposite side of the bed across the room. He didn't want the stupid human sleeping platform, but seeing as though there were out of sopor, he didn't have a choice. It was either that or sleep in Terezi's scalemate pile, and who the fuck wants to sleep surrounded by those creepy button eyes staring at you all day. He did have to admit though, the one thing he liked about the bed was having the extra room to share with his matesprit.

Said matesprit was Terezi Pyrope, who was currently preparing to pounce. He's known her long enough to tell from the stuffed spiked tail waving around on the other side of the bed. Rolling his eyes and deciding to play along, he turns so his back is facing her. Staying completely still, he starts counting down in his head. At precisely zero, a roar comes from behind him. A large weight tackles him, effectively squashing him to the ground. He lets out an "Oomph!" as the breath is squished out of his breathing sacs.

The troll now sitting on his back releases one of her famous cackles, grin showing widely. "The mighty dragon captures her prey, a helpless little crab," she says. Leaning down, she presses her lips to the back of the Cancer's neck. She is dressed in a similar fashion, but instead of a red crab, she's a teal dragon. Her belly is the color of the crab's blood, a bright red. The hood has a goofy dragon face with little teeth hanging over her forehead. There are darker teal stripes on her back and claws on her hands.

"Great. You caught me." He says sarcastically. "Can you get off me now?" He seems annoyed, but he isn't too harsh. He enjoys it when Terezi is having fun and laughing. "When can we go to sleep? It's almost three in the afternoon."

"Aww, does Karkles wanna snuggle?" She says in a wriggler voice ringing with laughter.

"No I do not!" He says, a little overly defensive. "Some people just want to get some sleep once in a while! And preferably without a girl in dragon pajamas sitting on them!"

"Oh whatever. You so want to cuddle." She presses her nose to his temple before hopping up off of him. "Come on you big crab." Her hand extends towards the red-suited Cancer still sitting on the floor.

Rolling his eyes again, he reaches up to grab her hand. She grasps his hand tightly, yanking him up to his feet. The momentum given to him by the teal blood throws him off balance, causing him to fall forward. Before he could hit the ground, the Libra catches him. She cackles again as he regains his balance. He gives her a hard look before responding.

"Oh shut it Pyrope." He says as he leans down to touch his lips to hers. In their last sweep in the veil, he had grown slightly taller, enough that he passed her in height. Thankfully, it spared him the pain of having her tease him about being shorter than her. He was still the shortest of the three males on the meteor, but oh well. What he still lacked in height, he made up in his usual bad attitude, which was calmed only by the teal blood in front of him. The amount of red feelings he had towards her were just like they always have been, and just as she felt towards him, honest and true. She reaches up bring her palms up to his face as his arms wrap around her waist. He slowly moves her lips against hers, loving the feeling of kissing her.

As she shifts to wrap her arms around his neck, he takes a step backwards towards the bed. The hands locked around her waist keep her moving with him as he shuffles his feet. After a few moments, they reach the edge of the bed. She breaks the kiss, the both of them breathing slightly harder than usual. She holds him tightly for a fleeting second. He hugs her back before she disengages from him completely and steps around him. She falls on the bed, flopping down on her belly. Her dragon tail sticks up in the air as she lets out a contented sigh. He lets out a light chuckle before walking round to lay next to her on her other side.

He lays down on his back with his shoulder less than an inch away from hers. The Libra gets up on her elbows and takes her glasses off her face. She hands them to Karkat, who puts them on the table next to him. She then proceeds to crawl her way up to him and snuggle into his side, under his arm. She presses her nose to the fabric covering him and takes a deep breath.

Her eyes are closed and her body is curled up next to him. "Mmm," She hums. "You smell sooo delicious. Making you wear this is easily one of the best decisions I've ever made."

He gives her an incredulous look. "You're nuts, you know that?" He tells her.

In response, she laughs and pulls herself up so they're face-to-face. He looks at her warily for a moment, before she quickly swoops in and licks all the way from his chin to his temple. He instantly blushes and cusses loudly, causing the girl in the dragon suit to laugh even harder. As he wipes the slobber off of his face, he watches her with a faint mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're crazy," He says with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. He takes the moment of distraction to do the exact same thing to her. "But I don't really think I'd have you any other way."

She stops laughing when she feels his tongue trace up the side of her face. She tries to hide her surprise, but fails miserably. Thoughts scramble in her head as her face heats up. "Oh my gog, did that line come from one of your crappy romcoms?"

"You know what, those movies are fucking amazing, so you can just shut the hell up."

"Make me." She says as he once again presses his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.

* * *

Hi! Here's the next one. I have 3 more to get up, then it's all new stuff. Sorry for those who have already seen it.

If you spot anything that could be changed/improved, let me know! Any sort of constructive criticism is appreciated!

Thanks!

thekatqueen

p.s. Don't forget to check out my tumblr (land-of-spirit-and-shadows) to keep updated on all my new pieces


End file.
